


Swan

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Sexual Content, M/M, Morphing against one's will, Presumed enemies to eventual lovers, Uncooperative Animagus, Unknowingly confessing, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is hit with a wayward curse and it disrupts his animagus, leaving him human by day and swan by night. One day at school, Graham visits the lake, sees the swan and begins talking to it. Time goes by, Oliver begins to fall for an enemy. Problem is, he's human half a day and Graham doesn't know he confided in HIM. Will Graham learn his identity and still love Oliver? OW/GM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deliberate Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Welcome to my new fic titled "Swan". It's inspired by the 1994 animated movie "The Swan Princess". It's not Disney but still a good flick from my childhood. I know a lot of you from my generation grew up watching it and for those who may not know or remember...ask someone or watch it for yourself. It's cute... I think it is, anyway. This story features Oliver Wood/Graham Montague as the main pairing. Percy/Marcus are the secondary. I may feature others in here...but I'll see once I progress. Those who have watched the movie, this fic does not feature an evil sorcerer trying to steal a kingdom or that bullshit. It's still magical, at Hogwarts and it's AU. This is a slash fic and will feature sexual content in later chapters. I've twisted the years and other instances to suit my liking...when do I not? 
> 
> Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Any mistakes (spelling/grammatical/etc.) are mine alone! Also, anything that mirrors the Swan Princess belongs solely to the creators! Enjoy!

**Chapter One-Deliberate Curse**

_~Wood Manor, Scotland, 2003.~_

"Now don't stray too far, Oliver. Lunch will be ready in a short while."

"Ok, Mum!" Six year-old Oliver replied to his mother as he ran outside to play.

Stepping out onto the doorway and looking to his right, the small Scot quickly meandered his way to the thick forest surrounding the manor like he did regularly. It was like any other day in the Wood home...Oliver would go play, his mother remained in the house to cook or entertain friends and his father would venture off to work since he was an auror. Same thing, nothing special really.

Speaking of Oliver's father, the man was currently lounging in his private study enjoying his day off. _'Hm, the Cannons hardly ever win games. It's surprising Chudley still manages to keep their team knowing how low they rank in the leagues...'_ Cameron pondered as he read the current scores on the Quidditch page of the Daily Prophet.

Taking a sip of his early afternoon tea, the fireplace to his left was suddenly ablaze. A head with a weary scowl glared upon the auror. "Wood!"

"Yes, Darwin?" Cameron lazily replied to his superior.

"You're needed. We have a raid and the suspect we have been trailing finally made his appearance. He's within the vicinity and we need to move now!"

"Seriously? This is my day off. Can't some of the newbies take a crack at this one?"

"No, Wood. You're the only one with the ability to catch this guy. You'll have another day off later. Report to the town square immediately."

"Ugh, fine." Not wanting his superior to thoroughly ride his arse and potentially work him without a day off for the next several months, Cameron grudgingly grabbed his wand and hurried towards the door.

"Honey, where you going? Won't you at least stay for lunch?" "Sorry, Fiona. Got a raid. If we don't get him now, we won't."

"Ok..." she sighed as the door shut firmly in front of her.

"Alright, where is Ferguson? I'd like to return home." His partner, Auror Paige, replied "Over there, Ferguson's hidden in that cloak and he's heading right down the street."

Pulling out his wand, Cameron muttered "Let's get this over with."

Remaining inconspicuous, the team of aurors crept through the square in hopes of catching the criminal. The shaggy dirty-blonde haired man's eyes darted about, noticing a change in the air. Several 'strangers' were beginning to close in. Thinking quickly, he fired a 'Stunner' at the first auror to his left and fled, sparking a heated chase.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes and multiple apparitions later..._

"Damn it! We're losing him! Where is he going this time?!" Paige grit out irritably as they stood two long dirt roads away from the river.

"Wait...this is near your manor, Wood. Ferguson's mother lives next door to you, doesn't she?" Auror Hunter pointed out, perking Cameron's attention.

He facepalmed himself. "You're right, she does. Why the hell didn't we think of this sooner?"

"I don't know! I'm not the one who comes up with the plans!" Hunter bit back as they charged towards the Ferguson residence.

Arriving at a vine-covered brick house, the aurors ducked behind trees and watched as Ferguson headed inside, being welcomed by an older, short brown-haired woman. Giving a hand-signal, Cameron directed the team around the property. With Paige at his side, Auror Wood sauntered up to the front door and rapped on it, yelling "David Ferguson, this is Auror Wood! We have you surrounded! Surrender your wand and come out this instant! No one needs to get hurt!"

He waited, there was no response. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Come out or we're going in!" This time, the only response was a 'Stupefy' shot through the window, striking a younger auror. Instantly, Cameron and his team broke down the door and rushed inside, only to meet an all-out fight. Apparently, Ferguson had company.

Meanwhile, little Oliver was traipsing along the forest, kicking small rocks and swinging a stick half his size when he heard blasting noises and shouting in the near distance. Curious as to what the ruckus might be, the stocky brunette crawled over a log and ambled over to the site. His small jaw dropped when he saw his father hex one of the burlier assailants and bind him. ''Incarcerous!" A thick rope sprung forth and encircled the wounded dirty-blonde.

"David Ferguson, by orders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you are under arrest on the charges of grand theft of a family vault, evading arrest, assault and battery of Gringotts employees...and assaulting an auror. Your arse won't be seeing the sun for a long time. Get up!'' Jerking the imprisoned man to his feet, Cameron started shoving him towards his wounded and partially-conscious cohorts.

"No! Let go of my son, you imbecile! I've read every single report on the case and you have no direct proof!" Ferguson's mother screeched, trying to reach her son.

"I'm sorry, ma'am...but there are multiple people who point him out as the aggressor."

"They were temporarily blinded! There's no possible way they could tell it was him!"

"Mrs. Ferguson, David's magical signature was found everywhere within the vault and on the victims, he is as good as guilty and that is the end of it! It's done! Now go home or I will arrest you for interfering with a Ministry investigation!" Cameron retorted angrily as he turned to escort the suspects.

Snarling, she stood back and averted her eyes towards the edge of the woods. The matron noticed a cute face poking out through the trees. It was the auror's son, Oliver. An idea struck the front of her mind. _'Since you're taking the one thing I love away from me and making him suffer, I believe I'll do the same to your precious little wannabe Keeper. Oh no, I won't kill him...I have something better in mind.'_ Raising her wand, she muttered a spell, aiming at Oliver.

Paige shouted ''Wood! Your son! Look out!"

Cameron whipped around at the mere mention of him and just as soon as he turned, a wave of yellow light flashed across the yard, striking the poor unsuspecting boy and sending him to the forest floor.

"OLIVER!" he howled, rushing over as fast as his legs could carry him. "Oliver! Oliver! Are you ok? Look at me! Wake up!" He softly patted Oliver's soft cheeks, trying to stir him but failing to get a response.

Seething and fearing the worst, the patriarch stormed back to the Ferguson house and jabbed his wand right into her neck. "You bitch! What did you do to my boy?! Answer me!"

She said nothing, only giving him a calm smile in return.

"Why you-"

"Don't!" Hunter stopped him in mid-strike. "You can testify against her later, Oliver needs you now. We've got this." Heeding his words, Cameron grabbed Oliver and his wife then apparated to St. Mungo's.

 

_At St. Mungo's in the Childrens' Ward..._

Two anxious parents were pacing back and forth, anticipating on word of their son's condition...and trying so hard not to think he was sent into a coma he possibly could never wake from.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wood?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Healer Stonewall. I've come to say that other than Oliver sustaining a few bruises and a tiny bump on the head, there is nothing else wrong with him."

Cameron, although relieved, raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A-Are you sure? I'm an auror and I know a multitude of curses and hexes...and this one that woman shot him with, I have never seen it before. Couldn't you check again?"

"I've triple-checked. I am positive nothing is wrong and Oliver is just fine. All he needs is a little rest. I think the perpetrator only used a type of Knock-back jinx to spite you. Just be happy she wasn't one who actually resorts to killing a child. He's ready for you to take him home."

Smiling, he led them to the examining room where a wide-eyed Oliver was fumbling with his blanket. Fiona hurried over and scooped him into her arms. "I am so glad you're all right. Dunno what I would've done if I lost you..."

"M' fine, Mummy...lemme go..'' Oliver whined, wanting to leave the boring room already.

Cameron smiled, absolutely thankful that his only son was going to be ok. _'Thank you Merlin for making sure Oliver wasn't totally injured. Although he evidently has a clean bill of health, why do I get the feeling something is off?'_

* * *

At Wood Manor later on around sunset, Oliver finished his dinner and was heading upstairs to bathe before bed. "Don't forget to scrub behind your ears. I'll be up with fresh towels in a few minutes." Fiona shut the bathroom door as Oliver began to undress.

_'I know I have to wash behind my ears...M' not a dum-dum..'_ Oliver pouted his lower lip and lowered himself into the warm water. Through the window above the in-ground tub, the sun was steadily sinking, sending the Highlands into darkness. The moon began to rise.

Playing with a ball along the water's surface, Oliver's arms started tingling. ''Huh? Why am I so tingly?" he asked aloud as the foreign sensations spread down his torso to his lower extremities. One moment later, he found himself much smaller and floating. ''What?! Why am I so little?! Help! Help!'' he tried to call out but could not speak, only a loud squawking sort of noise came forth.

"Oliver! I'm back with the towels, freshly dri- oh Merlin!" Fiona unceremoniously dropped the pile of cotton and ran to fetch her husband.

"Fiona...what is it? I-what in the hell?" They stared with their mouths agape at the sight before them. Oliver was no longer in the tub playing with his rubber toy quaffle, instead, a small white bird was flapping around and making screech-purring sounds.

"Cameron, w-where is our boy?"

"Honey..I...I think this is him.." Cameron crept closer and sat down along the edge. ''I felt something was wrong...I knew there had to be something to that spell, I just knew it. The question is...what is it? Why is he a..uh..a swan?"

"I don't know...we can call someone in the morning. Remember Professor McGonagall? She knows more about animal transformation spells than anyone else."

Cameron rubbed his head in bewilderment. "I don't see why not. What do we have to lose?"

With the dawn's light, Cameron awoke from his perch beside the tub. Last night was a strange one. Oliver somehow turned into a swan and went crazy in the bath and he had to attempt calming the distraught boy..er...bird. Eventually, Oliver tired out and fell asleep on the floor. Since he was still in bird-form, Cameron decided to camp out there to make sure his son would be all right during the night. Also, he had no idea whether or not he would remain a swan the next morning. Averting brown eyes across the room, he saw Oliver was no longer a swan but human again. _'That's peculiar...what charm would cause a person to turn into an animal for one night and revert by day?'_ He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Oliver's waist then picked him up and carried him off to his bed.

"Thank you so much for coming, Minerva. We didn't know where else to turn to."

Minerva smiled at her former students. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, what's the problem? You said it had something to do with an animal enchantment?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes. After the raid yesterday, Holly Ferguson hexed my boy with something, leaving him fine all day until he turned into a swan last night in the bath."

Minerva gazed upon them in curiosity. "A swan, you say? Is Oliver still in this form now?"

"No, that's the thing. When I woke up, he was human again. Like I told Fiona, I have no idea what spell makes a person a bird for a single night...I thought it would have been permanent."

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, McGonagall replied "Normally, hexes of that nature aren't permanent...but given the details...I will have to run a few tests."

Fiona retorted "Please, anything...we really want to know what's happening."

Accompanying them upstairs to Oliver's playroom, they opened to the door to see a joyful brunette flying around on his practice broom. "Oliver! Could you come here for a second? There's someone who'd like to speak with you."

"Um..ok!" Touching ground, he ambled over to his parents and their guest.

"This is our friend Minerva, darling. She's going to see why you turned into a swan." Fiona rubbed his small shoulders, speaking in a soothing tone. The stocky boy peered up at the matron with big chocolate brown eyes, watching her intimidating gaze.

"Hello, Oliver. I am going to wave my wand and run some tests on you, ok? I promise it will not hurt."

Oliver shrugged. "Ok.."

Waving her wand, Minerva cast the necessary diagnostic spells of the transfiguration criteria, scanning his magical core. A purple light re-emerged and shot back into her wandtip, the scan complete.

Minerva sighed, tucking her wand back into the holster. She beckoned them to the side. "It seems as though Oliver's animagus has been tampered with."

"Animagus?"

"It hasn't been that long since you were in my class, Cameron. You know what an animagus is."

"Well yes...but...but what I don't understand is how? How exactly was it tampered with...I obviously know it was by spell."

She replied "From what I could gather, this odd spell altered the animagus so that its possessor will be unable to consciously control it...meaning...they will not be able to turn at will. You said Oliver didn't become a swan until nightfall, so most likely...that's when his body will shift from a human-like state to a bird."

Cameron gazed at Oliver then returned to Minerva. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"At this point in time, no...there's not. Our magical cores and animagus forms are connected as a whole and are quite finicky in allowing someone to tamper with them. Past attempts of deep experimentation resulted in the person either remaining as their animagus or being unable to turn at all and disrupting their core...which can seriously injure the human. It is an extreme gamble and not many are willing to risk it."

Fiona uncharacteristically groaned. "Oh no...so there is nothing we can do? Oliver is stuck changing into a swan?"

"Unfortunately."

"Cameron, what are we going to tell him? How can we possibly tell our son that he can never be a professional Keeper? How can we honestly destroy his dreams and crush his spirit all in one go?"

"I don't know, dear...but we can't just lie to Oliver. We can't allow him to be playing at night when he happens to turn. He will get hurt and most likely it'll kill him. You know how rough this game can be and I will not lose my son to it."

Minerva took this chance to interject. ''If it's any consolation, Oliver can still play when he attends Hogwarts...our games never exceed daylight. Also, you need to remember that Oliver still has a human mind when he changes so he can communicate...but not in human vocals."

"I guess you do have a point..." Fiona commented, sadly watching her son resume playing from across the room.

"Until then, we'll have to adjust. It's no problem..we'll teach him how to abide by a strict schedule, come up with some means of communication. We can do this...as soon as we figure out how."

"I'm sure you will. You were always resourceful, Cameron. And you have yet to find an obstacle you couldn't overcome."

He gave her his trademark Wood grin. "That's true."

"Then my work here is done. If there are any problems, you alert me at once." "Will do."

Waving goodbye, Minerva went on her way. Fiona turned to her husband. "You sound rather sure of yourself..."

"I have to be for us and him. I can't have Oliver thinking all hope is lost, now can I?"

"I suppose not.."

"There is one thing I'm a little uh...uneasy about."

"And that would be...?"

A comical whiny look appeared upon the auror's face. "Why did his animagus have to be a swan? That's a bloody girly bird! Why couldn't it have been something more masculine like a lion or a bear...or a dog?! Hell, I would have been happy if it was a squirrel...but a SWAN? Come on..."

Fiona started chuckling. "Like you said, we'll have to adjust. And that means you'll have to get used to his feminine animagus."

"As long as we don't tell anybody..."

* * *

**What you guys think so far? Yeah...I listened to the sound a swan makes and that's really the best way I can put it for you to picture. Oliver's swan form at 6 is basically a smaller version of a mute swan (they're actually not mute like their name!). Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I did format the story differently...what do you think? Is this easier for you to read?**


	2. A Lion and A Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is the A/N in which I need you to pay close attention regarding Oliver's speech.
> 
> ''...blah...'' :Oliver's regular speech. It's in regular font.
> 
> '...blah...' : Oliver's thoughts. It's in italics.
> 
> ''-...blah...-'' :Oliver's swan speech. It is solely in bold print. The thoughts will remain plain and in italics.
> 
> It's going to be like this throughout unless I say otherwise. In regards to chapter three, you will need to read the next top A/N.
> 
> Oliver is now a first year in this chapter!
> 
> Also, anything beginning/ending with a ~* is a memory!

**Chapter Two- A Lion and A Swan**

_~Five years later, Oliver...now age eleven. Location: Hogwarts Express.~_

Oliver stared silently outside his window, watching the rain droplets slide slowly down the glass. Today was his first time leaving home in years. Ever since he was cursed, Oliver wasn't allowed to go anywhere overnight unless he was accompanied by a parent...and it sucked. Immensely. Many times had Oliver wanted to venture to a sleepover with the kids from his town but all his hopes were dashed once the sun went down and he grew feathers. Oh yes, once his parents learned his diagnosis...they relayed it to him. He was going to be a human by day and a swan by night for the rest of life...or until some miracle innovation in magical science emerges...whichever was more likely. So, this means there were no sleepovers, no nighttime outings with anyone outside the immediate family and absolutely no professional Quidditch. They had night games so that was out of the question. Sadly, that detail was what made poor little Oliver cry. His small heart shattered into a thousand pieces in learning he'll never become a star Keeper for Puddlemere United.

He remembered the consoling words his father told him afterwards. ~* _''Don't fret, my big man. You can still play at school. I know you will be the best Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen. You'll knock those quaffles right back into their guts for me, won't you?"_

_Little Ollie nodded, wiping a stray tear from his cheek._

_"Excellent. When you make the team, I'll be sure to watch your first game. Win or lose, you'll make me proud...but try to win...it's always feels better when you win."_

_Oliver giggled as his father tickled his ribs, cheering him up.*~_

 

Oliver smiled somewhat softly at the memory. His father always knew what to say to make him feel better. He still does. So after that day, Oliver did slip into a temporary depression but as with nearly every child, they grow out of their sadness once something else grabs their attention. Gradually, he went on with his life...of course...alongside tweaking his daily routine and working with his parents in devising a means of communication. It took some time, eventually becoming a success. Like a trained animal, he could spell out words by pointing out letters, give a 'yes' or 'no' response with one to two beak taps and move his head to nod or shake for an answer.

Unfortunately, he still had to keep this entire ordeal a secret. His father, the auror, suggested it would be best because he's made a lot of enemies and they would not hesitate to use Oliver's handicap against him. Fine, he could do that but there will be difficulty...what with several hundred students and the unknown number of boys he'll be sharing a room with once he's sorted.

_'Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll be the only Gryffindor boy in my year...the less people I have to share with, the less chance they'll know my secret.'_ Oliver nervously hoped as he twiddled his thumbs.

The compartment door slid open unexpectedly and a boy his age with curly red hair and large horn-rimmed glasses timidly stepped through. "Um...is it ok if I sit here? There really isn't any other room."

Sensing he was a non-threatening being with a kind freckled face, Oliver shrugged with a smile. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He took a seat across the welcoming Scot.

"My name's Oliver Wood and it's my first year. What's your name?"

The redhead replied "Percival Weasley, Percy for short. It's my first year too."

"What house do you think you'll be in? My mum and dad were Gryffindors."

"I think I'll make Gryffindor like the rest of my family...my brothers Bill and Charlie are already here.." they carried on this way for the rest of the train ride and arrived at Hogwarts three hours later. Thankfully, Dumbledore rearranged the time schedule beforehand so that Oliver's secret won't be found out and he'll be safe come nightfall.

Before the Welcoming Feast, the flood of newbies were sorted one by one, each of the four houses gaining approximately the same amount of boys and girls for their first years. Oliver made it into Gryffindor and as expected, Percy continued the legacy. In their dorm, Oliver was settling in while the six others...yes... _six_ _other boys_...were getting themselves situated. Through the window in the Tower, the sun was disappearing fast. Only a golden reddish-orange line stretched across the horizon.

_'Any moment now...'_ Oliver quickly dove underneath the scarlet duvet and closed the bedcurtains around him.

"Going to bed already, Oliver? It's still a tad early."

He peered through at his bespectacled room-mate. "I'm kinda tired and besides...class comes early, y'know?"

"Oh...ok. Well, you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Percy." Once the sun completely vanished, Oliver covered his head and the tingling sensations cascaded over him.

Two hours pass and now everyone was asleep, all except Oliver. He couldn't sleep. _'There's a window over there...I think I'll fly tonight. Just gotta make sure no one else can see me...'_

Carefully poking his feathered white head out of the curtains, Oliver listened to the soft breathing and sleep-muttering of his room-mates. With a delicate grace, he propelled himself from the bed and waddled over towards the window and searched for the latch.

_'Got it..'_   Unhooking the tiny metal piece, Oliver perched onto the windowledge, spread his wings and took flight. He surveyed the castle from a hundred feet in the air, eyeing the moonlit grounds shaded in darkness.

_'Wow...this place is bigger than I thought. What does it look like inside at night? Can I sneak in through a hallway?'_

Gliding several minutes more, the swan finally found what he was looking for. There was an entrance that led to the corridors. Making a soft landing, Oliver began waddling down the empty torch-lit hall, watching the flame shadows dance across the walls and figures in the portraits snooze contentedly.

_'Oh this is so cool! Look at everything! I have got to sneak out more often...huh?'_ A sudden rustle and a swish sounded a few yards away from Oliver. Two red eyes and a slight 'mrrrow' echoed as the creature stalked closer. From Bill's description, Oliver was staring down Mrs. Norris, Filch's faithful feline companion. And apparently...she was in the mood for a hunt.

_'No! Oh no! No no no no no! She's gonna eat me!'_ Oliver fearfully let out a swan squawk hoping someone will hear. Mrs. Norris was just about to pounce when the 'clack-clack' of boots stilled behind him. The cat stopped her charge abruptly and ran off into the night. Oliver wobbled around and looked up at his savior. Professor McGonagall held a firm expression as she tapped her foot. Oliver shrank beneath her gaze.

''Mr. Wood...you do realize you're out past your bedtime?" The swan shuffled from one webbed foot to the other like a scolded child in trouble.

''And you've also taken it upon yourself to have a midnight flight...and almost became a snack in the process. You're very lucky I found you, young man. Alright...it's time for you..."

She stooped down, gently picked Oliver up and started walking.

"...to go to bed. I'll escort you personally. Don't give me that look...your father told me you'd probably pull a stunt like this. I do have to give you some credit...you managed it without drawing attention..''

* * *

Several months fly by and Oliver adjusted well to his new surroundings. Other than Percy, he made a large circle of friends and was getting along with them. Oppositely, he's made a few enemies...one in particular by the name of Marcus Flint, a rather tall and bulky first year Slytherin. A series of rude comments exchanged and purposefully scaring Percy set the Scot off and their rivalry began from there. In mention of Percy, the inquisitive Weasley still had yet to figure out Oliver's secret. In all honesty, he has wondered on occasion why Oliver would be the first to turn in for bed and never stayed out past dark. Given his outgoing personality, Percy figured Oliver would surely sneak out with some of his popular buddies. Nope...not exactly.

Tonight in the first-year boys' dorm, Percy was tossing and turning in his four-poster bed. Of all days to stay awake, it had to be a Friday night...one of the holiest of weekdays...besides Saturday.

_'Really? Ugh, why can't I sleep? I've been doing fine and I don't have a test until Thursday...'_ He opened his eyes completely and stared at the top of his canopy until a distinct rustling sounded from the bed next to him. Poking his curly mop outside, he saw it was coming from Oliver.

_'I guess Oliver can't sleep, either. Maybe I can go see if he'd like to talk...then hopefully we'll tire ourselves out.'_

Quietly, Percy padded over to his mate's bed, whispering "Oliver? Hey...it's me...are you ok?"

He pulled back the curtains expecting to see a turning body but to his surprise, it was smaller and had...white feathers. The bird ceased its movement and froze, locking shocked brown eyes with sapphire blue.

"W-Wh-Where..." Percy stopped, catching himself from panic. He grabbed his wand and quickly cast a 'Silencio' around the bed. He crawled inside and stared at the bird cowering into the pillows.

"Where...Where is Oliver? What have you done to him? Wait...what am I doing? I'm talking to a bloody swan...they can't talk back. I have got to see Professor McGonagall...she needs to know Oliver is missing.."

Before he could leave, the swan squawked and nipped at his pajama shirtsleeve. ' **'-I'm not missing, Percy! I'm right here!-''** To Percy, it was only a combination of hissing and screechy noises. He stopped and stared at the bird.

"Hey...let me go!" The swan adamantly shook its neck, mimicking a 'no'.

Percy stared, lowering his arm. "You...you understand me?"

It nodded. "Oh Merlin...ok um...do you know where Oliver is?" It nodded again, fluttering its wings.

"Can you take me to him?" It shook its head no.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

**''-I can't take you 'cause I'm right here.-''** Waddling over towards the upper right bedpost, Oliver dragged the scarf with the initials 'OCW' embroidered into the cloth and pointed his beak at it.

Percy watched him, scrunching his face. "Wait...are you telling me that you're Oliver?" The swan tapped his beak once for yes.

"I see...so that tap means yes?"

Oliver nodded and laid his white head on Percy's knee. The redhead found the gesture oddly affectionate...attributing it as a plea to believe him. "Ok, if you're really Oliver...where did I get a bruise when I tripped earlier from one of Flint's pranks?''

_'That's easy...'_ the swan moved his head over to Percy's right knee and gently grazed his beak along the large dark bruise hidden underneath blue cloth.

Percy winced as it was still slightly tender and sighed. "So you are Oliver. How are you stuck in this...this body?"

The swan ruffled his wings and slumped further onto the mattress. Percy gingerly touched the white plumage along Oliver's 'shoulder'.

''You can tell me all about it tomorrow...um..after breakfast, ok?" Oliver answered with a soft near-purr and he took it as a yes.

* * *

At Gryffindor table the next morning, Percy was carrying on with breakfast as Oliver contemplated the explanation to his...well, whom he considered his best friend. _'Can I trust Percy with my secret? I mean...I know he's not a blabbermouth because he hardly talks to anyone but me. I guess I can...I don't really have anyone else. I just hope he helps me..'_

Swallowing his last gulp of pumpkin juice, Oliver and Percy meandered out to the courtyard. "So, how long has this been going on...you turning into a swan?"

Oliver replied, taking a seat on a stone bench. "Five years now."

Percy nodded. "How did this happen? Was it a curse of some kind?"

"Yeah. It all started when I was out playing one day in the forest right near my neighbor's. I heard a bunch of loud noise and it turned out my dad was fighting a bad guy...well...a bunch of bad guys with his team. My dad's an auror, as you know...and once they apprehended the suspect, the guy's mum got pissed and once she saw me watching, she hit me with some curse that altered my control over my animagus."

Percy returned thoughtfully "I see. I know an animagus is the animal form a human can take from extensive practice...which is way beyond the skill of a first year...and a person cannot choose their animagus. You also have to be registered. All right, so I can believe that this curse allows you to turn into a swan, albeit against your will, and you can do whatever you want?"

"Well...kinda...a bird can't do too much...I can fly and talk with other animals when I do turn at night. I dunno why it's always at night...I guess it has something to do with the spell...and truthfully...I'm not registered."

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Only if people find out about it and I'm a minor...and from what Dumbledore says, the circumstances of my changing were out of my control and there's nothing really the Ministry can do...if they found out about it."

Percy's eyes widened at this inside information. "Dumbledore knows?"

"All the professors do and they don't see why they should interfere since I am in a safe place most of the year and I'm under surveillance at home. You know, McGonagall's the one who diagnosed me when this all started."

"Wow...is there really any chance that you can get this fixed so you will have eventual control?"

Oliver shook his head. "No...they have yet to find a way. From what McGonagall said, our magical cores and animagus forms are connected and they are very uh..difficult to mess with. And those who've experimented with them, the results didn't end well...some stayed as their animagus or were hurt pretty badly so that's why people are wary operating on them."

"Whoa...I had no idea it could be that complicated. How will you manage once you get a job after graduation?"

"I'll think of something. Dad has connections up at the Ministry. As for a life in between...I'll just have to do it by day."

Percy frowned at the slight dismal gleam in Oliver's eyes. He felt bad for his friend...his prospects being somewhat limited, maintaining a human form only from sunup to sundown, hell...Percy even wondered how Oliver would manage to keep a steady intimate relationship if _this_ happens every night. Nevertheless, he thought his life was difficult...coming from a rather poor family and all. Oliver did have it worse in those regards.

"Will you, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me keep my secret?"

Percy reassured the Scot with a smile. "I sure will. This stays between us...and the professors. I promise." Oliver returned it by pulling the redhead into a side hug.

"Thanks, mate. You don't know how much this means to me." _'I knew you became my best friend for a reason...'_

"You're welcome, Oliver. Hm...uh..I hope I'm not being mean here...but you animagus is kinda girly."

Oliver flushed lightly. "Yeah...I know. It's not my fault...Dad wished it would have been something more manly. Mum thinks it's because I'm sweet, kind, graceful on a broom...and 'cause I'm pretty."

Percy laughed "You're funny..."

Oliver grinned "I know.."

* * *

**Oliver's adorable as a swan, isn't he? I think so. XD Oh, and I'm posting chapter three so I can get it out of the way...I'm also working on my other fics so...I hope this is enough to tide you over until the next update.**


	3. Flitwick's Fun Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said to pay attention to the top A/N, well..please do. There will be song lyrics featured later in this chapter and here's clarification for the arrangement.
> 
> ''...blah...'' is still regular character speech.
> 
> '...blah...' is still thoughts.
> 
> As for the song...
> 
> ~''...blah..."~ is Oliver's singing. That is in only italic.
> 
> ~''...blah..."~ is Graham's singing. That is only in plain bold font. (After Oliver's first set of lyrics, he's right after him)
> 
> The lyrics set in both bold AND italic, that is the both of them simultaneously. Like so- ~''...blah..."~
> 
> Extra notice: In my imagination, even though the character has a British accent; Graham's speaking and singing vocals are that of Howard McGillin's (speaking and singing voice of Prince Derek in The Swan Princess!...for those who've watched it know what I'm referring to. And that man has one hell of a voice.) Please see bottom A/N for more info...for those who care. :P
> 
> (Oliver's now in Sixth Year!)

**Chapter Three-Flitwick's Fun Charm**

_~Five years later, Oliver now age sixteen. Sixth Year.~_

"Hey Perce! Did you get those notes in History? I kinda zoned out." Oliver asked, running to catch up with his best mate, prefect Percy Weasley in the crowded corridor.

Percy rolled his eyes and retorted with a hint of firmness in his voice. "Yes, I did. You should have when he was giving his lecture the first time."

"Awww...but you know how boring Binns is...you can't just sit there and stay awake while he drones on and on and on and on...I don't know how you do it, Percy. Do you take some sort of stimulant?"

"No, I do not...most of the time." Even the 'perfect Prefect' gets drowsy sometimes. Binns is a bloody ghost who doesn't realize he's dead...or so many assumed.

"Can I copy them later? Pleeeaaase?" Oliver pleaded, giving him those big puppy brown eyes that melted half the population, both boys and girls...mostly the girls. If one could see the look he was giving Percy right now, they would be in pieces.

Percy sighed, giving in. "Fine. You may borrow them later, but be sure to return them once you're finished."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

Percy shook his head mirthfully at the handsome bloke. Oh yeah, Oliver was quite attractive. In fact, the past five years have been very kind to the Scot. Oliver shot up a foot and now stands at six feet-two inches. His skin is a warm golden tan from all the years out on the Pitch and he's built from head to toe in lean muscle. Add that to his deep Scottish brogue, already-established popularity and charismatic personality...you'd have a perfect man. The only real visible downside is that he's a tad...no...quite obsessed with Quidditch. In third year, Oliver became Keeper of the Gryffindor team and yes, his father did attend his first game...and they won effortlessly. In his fifth year, Oliver took over as Captain and ruled with a firm hand. As for the opposite team, Flint's rule was more like a dictatorship. He became Captain of the Slytherin team in his fifth year too. That made their rivalry worse...it resulted in near or all-out brawls on the pitch, corridors, everywhere else... and they've come close to breaking each other's hands whilst shaking them before the start of a match.

"Will you at least promise to start paying attention more often? You can't afford to fall behind. NEWTS are only a year away, you know."

"I do, don't remind me."

"Yeah, Wood...wouldn't want you to fall behind and remain here another five years, huh?" Flint rudely commented, sauntering past them with most of his posse- - Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Miles Bletchley, Terence Higgs, and Lucian Bole. They snickered, watching the Keeper frown heavily.

Oliver scowled. ''Please. The only one who'd probably stay here another five years is you...and we all know how that won't be difficult whatsoever."

As the numerous students stopped to watch, Flint narrowed his icy blue eyes and snarled "You better watch it, Wood."

Oliver snorted, glaring up at the hulking six foot-seven Chaser. "Or what, you retarded troll?"

Percy muttered "Oh god, Oliver no...not that word!"

Within seconds, Flint lunged and roughly shoved Oliver, leaving him to return to the favor. Percy tried to force himself in between them. As much as he wanted to avoid potential injury, it was his duty as Prefect to keep peace between students.

"Oliver, stop! Marcus! Please! No!..." he put his hands on the vastly stronger man's chest, attempting to calm his raging Slytherin boyfriend in between moving fists and loud cheering from the crowd. Marcus slowed his movements immediately once Percy was up on him. Oliver was in midstrike, just about to accidentally hit the thinner-framed Lion until Graham Montague, Slytherin Prefect and Chaser...stepped in, caught Wood's fist and moved him away from Flint. "That is enough! Fight's over! Disperse now!"

Loud groaning was heard as the excitement was shut down. "Real smart, Wood. Almost strike your best friend. Lucky for you I was here...if you hit Weasley, Flint would have put you through the wall and I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Oliver jerked his hand away, snapping back "Shut up! I wouldn't have hurt him."

Graham raised a thick dark eyebrow, returning smoothly "From where I was standing, you would have. Anyway, twenty-five points from Gryffindor for causing a major disruption in the halls."

"Twenty-five?! Major disruption?! Oliver wasn't the one who started it! Get your facts straight, you stupid bat!" Angelina Johnson twittered angrily towards her enemy Chaser.

"Run your mouth further and it will be fifty. If memory serves me correct, Gryffindor is the last in house points this month."

"Let it go, Angie..." Katie whispered as she dragged her friend away with Alicia in tow.

"Bloody git.." Oliver snipped.

"Oliver...please...no more." Percy pleaded then turned to Marcus. "You shouldn't have went after him."

Marcus retorted irritably and with a very slight hurt tone ''Well, you heard him use _that_ word. You know what that does to me."

Percy ran his hand gently across Flint's jaw, soothing the fuming beast inside. "I know...and you have to learn to ignore it. You can't just fight everyone who calls you... _that_. It'll only lead to trouble. You also know this means I have to take points from Slytherin as well."

"Really?"

"It's only fair...and you did put your hands on Oliver first."

Marcus lowered his eyes to the ground. Percy whispered, guiding Flint's face to his. "Come now, it won't be that bad. You guys are admittedly still leading and besides...I can make you feel _much_ better tonight."

Ethereal ice-blues brightened at that. "You will?"

"Count on it. I'll even do that thing you like..."

"Heh heh..please do.."

"Oh god, can we move on already?" Oliver grit out at the display. Flint was just about to respond until Percy silenced him with a quick kiss.

"He's right. We have to get to Charms. I'll see you there." Marcus grumbled "See you.."

Percy and Oliver started heading off to Charms. "Honestly, Perce...I still can't fathom why you insist on dating Flint. Flint! Of all people.."

"There is more to him than what everyone sees. He really is quite wonderful and sweet.."

Oliver scoffed. "Feh...as sweet as a Blast-Ended Skrewt. You should have just let me smash him."

"Now that wouldn't have gotten us anywhere...and it was your fault for calling him 'troll'. You know that hurts his feelings."

"Flint has feelings?"

Percy's glare shut him up.

' _Better not push it...Percy can be rather feisty when it comes to him.'_

As Oliver headed down the hall with Percy, Montague stared after the Keeper. A sad sigh escapes his lips. _'I hate how with every instance that we meet...there is always animosity of some sort. For one moment, can't we speak as civil human beings so maybe we'll have a chance to know what's beneath? Heh...why do I ask? I know I won't have a chance in hell with you. You're always stuck amongst your Gryffindor brethren...the Slytherin-hating brood. If Percy isn't by your side, then it's those infuriating twins and Jordan or the banshees. Don't forget the other women who flock to you like desperate, drooling whores. It's sickening. You should be with someone who sees you as more than a gorgeous Quidditch player...because honestly...that's really all they see. They don't bother to know more or even want to. You may not believe it, but I know...I watch them.'_

"Oi, Montague! You coming or what?" Warrington called out to the Chaser. Snapping out of his musing, Graham silently slithered after them.

* * *

"Hello, everyone! Happy Friday!" Professor Flitwick cheerfully twittered atop his podium. Various choruses of ''Happy Friday", "Whatever..." "Yeah..." and the like sounded across the room.

"Aw, now I know you have to be more enthusiastic than that...it's almost the weekend. Sheesh...teenagers...well..anyway, I have a particularly fun lesson in store for you today. We're going to learn a type of Caterwauling charm that forces the person to sing whatever song that stood out most to them in their lives. It could be a song from any particular book, band or even a muggle movie or television show. I see few of you sneering and rolling your eyes...there will be no ill talk of muggle entertainment. It's everywhere you go and you're bound to come across it some time in your life...get over it. There is a chance many of you may favor the same song. To demonstrate this little dandy, I will need two volunteers since I'm wanting to test that theory."

Flitwick gazed about, lazily waving his wand to choose the lucky participants. Small black eyes settled on two boys in particular. _'I don't choose them often...they'll be perfect.'_ "Mr. Wood, Mr. Montague...if you two would please come to the front."

Oliver shrugged as he shut his book and stood. Graham glided ahead. They took their place in front.

"Ahh...wonderful. Now you two face each other like so..." he guided them to stand face to face. "Alright, students...pay close attention. "

With a swish and flick, Flitwick uttered aloud "Electus melum!*''.

* * *

Background music filled the air and the duet commenced. Oliver began the first set, surprising the population before him...

_"~If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today_

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

_Derek, you and I were meant to be..._

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart.~"_

**"~Far longer than forever**

**As constant as a star**

**I close my eyes and I am where you are~"**

_"~As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakable bond~"_

**"~Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond~"**

**"~Far longer than forever~"** "( _~Far longer than forever~)_ "

**"~I swear that I'll be true~"** " _(~I swear that I'll be true~)_ "

**_"~I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you~"_ **

**_"~Far longer than forever_ **

**_Like no love ever known_ **

**_And with your love I'll never be alone~"_ **

_"~Far longer than forever...~"_

**"~Much stronger than forever...~"**

_"~And with your love, I'll never be alone.~"_

* * *

As the background music ceased, Oliver and Graham stared at each other in shock. Flitwick clapped and cheered.

"Absolutely splendid, boys! Who knew that we had such talent in our class! Have you considered joining my choir? If not, you should...I could always use some fresh voices. Thank you both for the display. You may return to your seats."

Graham and Oliver obeyed and reclaimed their seats in awkward silence, ignoring the passing stares of amazement at their previously unknown musical talents. Of course, Percy and Montague's pals didn't seem too shocked. They knew them better than most. Professor Flitwick spoke further about a range of vocal charms before leaving the others to practice.

While Percy practiced with some Ravenclaw, Oliver pondered to himself. _'What the hell just happened? Montague and I sung the same song from that muggle movie. How did HE know it? Matter of fact...how did he manage to watch a movie? I thought Slytherins were vehemently against anything muggle..'_

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah, Katie?"

The blonde Chaser grinned "Think you could let me practice on you? I wanna hear you sing again." The girls surrounding her chirped along in encouragement. "Yeah! Come on!" "Please?" "Your voice is amazing..."

Oliver smiled bashfully. "Well...why not? Fire away."

Across the room, Graham absentmindedly flipped through his book, paying absolutely no attention to the various off-key sounds...of course there were some rather talented ranges such as his own. Percy and Flint were an example, so was Miles Bletchley, interestingly enough. He was more focused on the undeniably romantic song they just happened to perform in front of the entire class. It struck a chord deep within the Snake, simultaneously twisting his heart and strengthening the sadness already there. _'Don't get your hopes up. That duet meant nothing to him and he sees it as a pointless charm from Flitwick.'_

He inwardly sighed. _'That was the closest I'll ever get to Oliver without fighting. I wish that just by a stroke of good fortune...that someday you and I could find a way to get along.'_

Packing up at the end of class, Graham observed Oliver leaving with his followers, still being praised for his voice and politely turning down the idea of entertaining the common room as if it were a nighttime cabaret. _'Honestly...give the bloke a break.'_

Percy eyed Montague from his seat, throwing his bag over his thin shoulder. Those dark blue eyes of the Snake were steadily locked upon the Keeper until he too vacated the room. _'What was that all about? He kept staring...hmm...could he? It's sort of how Marcus and I started out. I can't jump ahead, people are allowed to figuratively bore holes into a person without actually having to like them. No matter how annoying it is. Still...can't exactly dismiss my gut feeling.'_

* * *

***"Electus melum" :"Chosen song"**

**"Far Longer Than Forever" lyrics are from the Swan Princess movie (1994) and are the property of the songwriter(s)/movie creators/the animation franchise that owns it. To make sure they were correct, I got them off any website you see on Google.**

**Yes! I had to go there! How could I NOT include the best song out of that entire movie?! I thought it was a perfect duet for them...you know..to get the suspicion rolling? Anyway, thank you to those who are still reading this story!**

**As for the info on Howard McGillin: He is an actor (tv, stage and screen) and professional vocalist. He is also known as the world's longest-running phantom in Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. Howard was the Phantom for over 2,000 performances and the last he gave as the Phantom was in July of 2009...which makes me sad because I would have loved to have seen him perform. Just thought I'd tell you!** **:)**


	4. Midnight Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry you had to wait until July (freakin' July...good god..) to get an update for this fic. They'll become closer, I promise. May not be every week but not months in between! :) I hope you enjoy this. It's focusing on an interaction between Graham and Oliver (as his swan self). Remember from before:
> 
> ''...blah...'' is Oliver's regular speech (Regular font)
> 
> '...blah..' is Oliver's thoughts. (Only in italic!)
> 
> '-...blah...-' is Oliver's swan speech. (Which won't be shown in this chapter but it will be again later on!) (It's only in bold!)

**Chapter Four-Midnight Flight**

"Perce. Perce. Peeeerrrccee.."

He continued reading.

"Psst!"

Percy turned the page.

Oliver balled up a piece of parchment and flung it at Percy's head, hitting him right on the temple and stirring him from his book.

"Real mature, Ol."

"Well, you weren't listening."

"Ok. What do you want?"

Oliver handed him the History notes he borrowed earlier. "Just to give you these and to let you know I'm going out tonight.''

Percy nodded, putting them away. "All right. I'm also about to head off to see Marcus. Just remember to be careful."

Oliver shrugged and smiled. "Aren't I always?"

"Tell that to Professor McGonagall and my nerves."

Oliver looked away innocently. Percy's had the misfortune of having to drag or charm this squawking white bird out of a few scrapes across the years and amazingly, Oliver's still alive the next morning and no one else had caught onto Oliver's predicament. Stupidly lucky bastard, isn't he?

"Hey, you do have to admit I haven't gotten into any trouble lately and I know every hiding spot Mrs. Norris has, so I can avoid her before she even tries to pounce. Stupid fucking cat..." he grumbled to himself, cursing the very existence of that mangy, red-eyed, evil furball. Oliver's had this insane grudge against her since first year and he will get his revenge _someday_ but not today. He's got a date with the starry sky and a 'lady' called the Black Lake.

Some time after night fell and the boys locked themselves in their beds, Oliver waddled to the windowledge, unhooked the latch and took flight. He soared along the warm September winds, breathing in all that fresh, earthy air and gazing below at the darkened grounds, not too far from the lake.

_'Mmm, this feels so good.'_ the swan mused blissfully as he twirled, fluttered and twisted gracefully through the currents, swooping downward...replaying his movements upon a broom. At times he admitted this felt much better not sitting upon a broomstick, just as he wished he could fly without wings but he had to take what he could get. And Oliver was thankful enough Dumbledore allowed him to stretch his wings. He had them half the time, so why not make use?

Beating his wings faster, Oliver carried himself towards the black sparkling surface and hovered along, tilting one wingtip into the water and circling about, then the other, almost in a figure-eight motion until he finally settles. Webbed feet drenched, Oliver rested his wings at his sides. The bird gazed above him. The night sky was a huge blanket of shadow dotted with billions of tiny lights in every conceivable direction. To the upper right sat the waxing moon, shining brightly in all her glory, casting her reflection upon the dark water. Nights like these weren't so bad, especially if the winds are lightly blowing against your feathers and if they're warm. Oliver hated the cold. It nearly froze his feet and swans could only endure it so long as with any creature. If he had to, he stayed indoors. Oliver sighed and slowly swam.

_'What a day..ugh...well, at least I'm all alone with my thoughts. Quidditch strategies!'_ While he sailed along the lake, Oliver didn't notice a soul stroll on by and take a seat beneath a shady tree.

* * *

Graham Montague reclined against the tough willow bark and drew his knees up towards his chest, letting out a long, slow breath. More often than not, this Snake takes on a solitary adventure. Most of which go unnoticed by his friends. Some would call them associates but Graham's not too picky. To be real, if weren't for his parents introducing him to Marcus and the others when he was little, he'd have no one now. And sometimes it still felt like that. Like he was _still_ just an outsider. Sure, this feeling crept up on him in moments of weakness (which were considered social suicide to even publicly show in Slytherin) and it usually faded away, not without leaving a lingering effect.

It wasn't exactly all in his head. They hardly listened to him when he'd make a suggestion, or tried to explain something, or even when he'd make a simple comment over whatever they were discussing in conversation. It literally had to take him becoming Prefect last year for them to listen more. They'd also taunt him for his dungeon bat-like eccentricities like wanting to relax in the dark in the middle of the day or refuse to eat the desserts and certain foods the house elves made because they somehow didn't taste right or weren't prepared a certain way. Ok, so he was a little picky over a few things but it was nothing to pick on someone for. He did take comfort in the fact they didn't do it excessively, 'cause he would have dropped them in a second flat. Why Graham hasn't earlier, not even he knows. Maybe it's because of an internal need for a friendship of some kind, regardless that it was at times questionable. Or maybe because he was lonely and there no other way to explain it.

Graham internally mused, reflecting upon all that transpired hours ago.

' _This has been a rather productive day, indeed. First, Flint and Oliver nearly get into another scrap, which I had to break up, again. Second, I did take points from Gryffindor, which I'm honestly not too broken up over. Third..'_

He smiled softly. _'Third...was really the most wonderful interaction I've ever had with Oliver. Even if it was just a mere charm, our duet was...it was lovely. But how did he know that song by heart? I had no idea he occasionally enjoyed muggle entertainment like myself. He had to once upon a time. Maybe...no...I don't know how that would work. He wouldn't want to be near me unless he absolutely had to.'_

Instantly depressed, Graham solemnly stared out across the lake and its edges, wallowing in slight despair and heartache until he sees a flash of white in the distance. Never having seen anything like it during this time of night, he stood and went to investigate. Graham watched the white blob smoothly meander its way to the sandy bank, floating atop the shallow water.

Creeping closer, Graham sees the mysterious figure is not a blob but a beautiful swan. It's strange, he's never seen one at Hogwarts before tonight though he's seen them all the time in France. The bird dipped its long neck under the water and craned its head backward, allowing the droplets to fall down its feathered spine.

_'Wow...'_

Marveled by the subtle beauty in its movements, Montague inched towards the edge, trying so hard not to spook the bird.

The abrupt fatal crunch of a lone twig caught Oliver's attention. Swiftly turning to his left, he noticed the Snake encroaching upon him.

_'Shit! What the hell is Montague doing out here? I need to go.'_

Just as he tried to leave, he heard ''Wait! Don't leave.''

Graham reached into his robe pocket and fumbled for the small loaf of warm herb bread he stashed to snack on while he was out. Oliver stopped and turned around, watching Graham pull out a mound of something light brown that smelled delicious.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. Come here..'' he pinched off a piece and extended his hand out to the bird, bribing it.

Oliver stared at it. _'What the hell? Do I?..Should I?'_ His stomach took a bad time to grumble.

_'Aw man, I don't want to but I'm so hungry and that..what is that...bread? It smells so good. He thinks I'm a regular swan so it won't do any harm. Plus, he's got free food...'_ Cautiously, he swam over. Tentatively, the swan takes the bread into his bill and eats it.

Oliver's taste buds exploded. _'Oh my fucking god! This is the best bread I have ever tasted! It's all warm and lightly moist and...are those fresh herbs?!...'_

He pointed his beak at the loaf, wanting more and Montague fed him one piece after another. Graham smiled as the swan eagerly devoured his treat.

"Someone's quite hungry tonight. Not enough sustenance out there in the lake?"

Oliver looked at him and swallowed the delicious morsel. _'Tell me about it. The only remotely edible thing I've had out here was some watercress Hagrid gave me last week.'_

The Snake sat upon the rock near the lake's edge, right across Oliver. ''How come I've never seen you before?"

_'Uh, probably 'cause I only come out at night.'_ This was kinda odd to Oliver. Graham's not normally this civil, this _kind_ to _anything_ or _anyone_ , in apparent exception to animals and Slytherins (and that's very few of them!), so it's a surprise.

Montague offered the bird another piece and Oliver took it. "Well, I can't exactly expect you to tell me. Swans can't talk but they are good listeners." Graham tilted his head and smiled softly.

Oliver almost shrugged. _'If you say so.'_

"It's nice if you take the inhuman approach, I guess."

_'_ _You don't get out much, do you?'_

An awkward silence passed between the two. Odd that it's considered awkward when you're dealing with an animal but Graham's kind of strange, anyway. Oliver started to feel slightly uncomfortable. He shown it just by flicking his wings and turning his head about like 'Ok...what now?' Graham seemed to have picked up on that.

"Hmm..so...I guess it's getting kind of late. I must be going." He looked down at the leftover piece of bread. "Here, I'm not all that hungry. Take care."

The swan gladly took it as the Snake wandered off, savoring every crumb.

Oliver swallowed and stared after him. _'Huh, Montague does have a kind bone in his body after all, considering I haven't keeled over from poisoned bread. The bread...'_ he drooled. _'The bread was fucking great. I don't remember the house elves baking this late nor making bread this flavorful. Guess they finally decided to try something new. About time, damn it! But onto him, I still didn't expect to have company. It was actually kinda nice in a way. Ah well, it's not like he's going to come back again. Even he has a life of some kind.'_

With that, Oliver continued on with his night.

* * *

Saturday morning, Oliver wakes in his bed. He pulls back his curtains and stretches, noticing Percy creep in silently with a few new hickeys and absentmindedly playing with a wad of black silk ribbons in his freckled hands.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. ''I don't even wanna know.''

Percy smirked. ''Breakfast is almost ready. Better hurry up.''

God, Percy's voice still had that leftover sultry tone from being thoroughly shagged. It sort of gave Oliver a chill, though he couldn't definitely decide whether to attribute it to either this being weird coming from Percy because he's normally so prim or the fact _Flint_ was the one plowing him. He figured it wouldn't be good to linger on that thought, breakfast was waiting!

"Have a good night, Ol?" Percy asked quietly, spooning eggs onto his plate.

Oliver bit into his bacon. "Yeah. I could say the same for you. Nice bruises, mate.''

Percy blushed, having forgot to cover one. Oliver didn't see the point in hiding them, the whole school knows Percy's with Marcus.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Meh, the same, really...'' _'Although..'_ His brown eyes wandered over to an eating Montague. _'...it did have an interesting twist.'_

"You plan on going again tonight?"

"Depends on how I'm feeling after practice. I've come up with a few new strategies I wanna try.''

Over at Slytherin table, Graham slowly ate his frittata in between taking his morning glances at Oliver. He loved how the sun filtering through the window lit up the Keeper's brown hair, giving it a slight orange-golden hue. It also gave the same effect to the flecks in his chocolate eyes, when close enough to notice.

_'Beautiful.'_

"Yo, Montague."

He sipped his pumpkin juice. "What, Flint?"

"Noticed you left kinda late last night. Where'd ya go?"

Graham raised an eyebrow at him. "Out. And, why were you paying attention to me while you were occupied with Weasley?"

Marcus grinned. "No reason. Got someone on the side?"

So much for no reason. "Just went out for some air."

"Jeez, that's boring. Thought you would have this whole clandestine love affair thing going on or at least secretly setting up a decent prank in Flitwick's podium."

_'_ _A clandestine love affair would have to include myself and another party, most here which wouldn't even fit the bill, and I'm not into childish pranks.'_ Percy would be proud of that.

Graham replied "Nope. Sorry to disappoint. How's the bed adventures? From looking at your wrists I can tell some bondage was involved.''

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it, let me tell ya..''

* * *

**And so they meet. Little did either know that this was going to be the start of something good. Stick around for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Scones and Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks so much to all who are still reading! This chapter is kinda shorter than the previous ones but I'm posting chapter 6 to make up for it. :) Yay multiple chapter updates! XD :) (Hopefully I can do that again soon with my other fics besides one at a time..)

**Chapter Five-Scones and Remorse**

"Fred! George! Stop it right now!"

"Come on, Perce. Let 'em have a little fun."

"A little fun? Oliver, charming paint puffs to explode over unsuspecting people on the staircase isn't fun. It's dangerous! People could slip and fall on the stairs and get seriously injured. Get over and clean this mess!" Percy glared, ordering the twins hiding behind the couch.

''Sheez, Percy. Learn to take a joke.''

''Gred, if it's not in a book, he's not going to learn it.''

''So I guess learning to get the stick out of his arse is out of the question too?"

Rolling his eyes at their quips, Percy returned to Oliver. ''I should have just given them detention. That would have made five.'' He sighed, shutting their bedroom door. ''Why won't they ever behave?"

"I think 'behaving' isn't in their vocabulary."

"Neither is 'obnoxious', 'inconsiderate' or 'reckless'."

Oliver smiled and laid upon his pillow, arms behind his head and crossing his ankles. ''Isn't there anyone here you don't describe as those three?"

"Well..."

"Besides _Flint_?"

Percy counted off his fingers. "There's Penny, all the other prefects, the current Head Boy and Girl, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You're forgetting someone."

"Who?"

Oliver scoffed playfully. "Me, you dolt."

Percy nodded and agreed. "Yes. And you, Oliver. How could I possibly forget?"

"Yeah, how could you? You trying to make me cry?" He mock-sniffled, wiping away an invisible tear. The face would have worked if it weren't for the laughter slipping from his mouth.

The prefect threw a pillow at his face. ''Don't be a dick."

''You love me and you know it. And nice...you actually directed a naughty word at me. Bravo, Percy."

''Marcus must be wearing off on me." The redhead sat slowly onto his mattress and reached for his book on the nightstand.

''I figured that's what influenced you to try bondage.''

Percy calmly flipped a page. ''What makes you so sure it was all him?"

Oliver stared, unsure of how to counter that. When Percy smirked at him from the side, the Scot could only reply with a ''Aww, Perce! Mate...I..I...oh boy.''

That was definitely a first. Percy stumping Oliver on the level of unexpected retorts. And if Percy keeps it up, it shall be happening more often...which would be hilarious.

"Heh. Don't knock it 'til you try it."

Oliver snorted. ''Eh, I dunno. Maybe if the opportunity ever presented itself.''

Percy smoothly nodded in understanding. "Ok. So, Ol, when's the next time you're flying? Need to come up with an excuse just in case, you know.''

"In a few hours once after everyone's gone to bed. I'm in need of exploration."

* * *

Oliver peered through the crack of his scarlet bedcurtains at his clock on the nightstand. Both hands were positioned at the midnight hour. Everyone was asleep, all was silent except the light snores and sleep mutterings from a couple room-mates. Adorned in ivory-toned plumage, the Keeper jumped and carefully flew from the tower. The air was slightly chillier this time around, he noticed, soaring across the sky and through a few wispy clouds. Within ten minutes of circling and gliding about, webbed feet touched water.

_'Yikes!'_ He jumped at the initial impact of cold lakewater on his feathered behind.

Oliver hated how that felt. Regardless of having feathers, he still felt that bite. Wiggling his tailfeathers for a minute and getting used to the temperature, the swan situated himself.

_'Ahh, that's better.'_

He looked around at the blackened landscape. The trees and hills were thick blobs, the castle a towering collection of stones, turrets and passages shadowed by the moon and dotted with tiny firelights. Oliver tilted his head. Hogwarts at night was quite picturesque. It's a wonder he had yet to see a painting of this scene inside the walls. It could be there for all he knew, he just needed the time to explore. And hopefully one day he would. For now, he'll bask in his nocturnal activity.

Thirty minutes pass and yards away from the lake's edge, a figure headed towards the willow tree and reclaimed his spot. His pocket was warm and filled to the brim with fresh berry scones. The stimulating scent of sugar, fruit and cinnamon woke his nose and excited his tastebuds once he took a bite. A strong breeze blew past, sailing the aroma across the water and into Oliver's face. The swan perked instantly and inhaled, his brown eyes widening.

_'I smell scones! Where is that delicious scone smell coming from?'_

Like a cartoon mouse floating to the scent of cheese, he followed. Approaching the shallow bank, Oliver ceased his drooling and stopped. _'Montague?'_

The Snake had slithered back. He thought last time was a done deal. Curiously, Oliver paddled closer and poked his sleek white head over a rock. Graham was comfortably reclined against the willow, his face in a bored daze while he chewed. The swan had to admit he didn't look so creepy like he did normally...since his blinking was near nonexistent when he'd lock eyes onto someone or something.

Directing dark blues to his left, Graham spotted an ivory form peering over the large stone he sat on last week. He smiled. ''Hello.." and stood, reminding himself to take cautious steps towards the creature. Oliver remained, slowly flexing his webbed feet underwater.

"Didn't think I'd see you here again.''

_'I could say the same.'_

Montague dipped a hand into his pocket. ''I brought extra. They're scones this time around.'' He pinched off a corner and shown it to the swan. ''You hungry?"

_'Yes!'_ Oliver replied by taking the sample. _'Blueberries...yum. So bloody flavorful. Why the hell aren't the house elves serving these?!'_

''You like these as well. Perhaps I'll bring more the next time I venture out here.''

Oliver snapped out of his scone-induced haze. _'Next time? You're coming again?'_

Graham showing up once was unexpected. Twice was a coincidence and this assumed third time was another odd surprise. Oliver guessed Montague would rather be sleeping or associating with bats this time of night instead of chatting up a swan. Most people didn't do that. Then again, Montague's not most people. Tilting his head, the swan claimed another piece of scone.

Graham sighed, settling in his new seat. ''You'll be seeing more of me, I can tell you that.''

The bird swallowed. _'Why?'_

It was almost like he heard what he was thinking.

''It just seems more peaceful, less restrictive when I'm out at the lake. There's no one that could bother me, taunt me, or ignore me. Not like at the castle where it seems to run rampant.''

Graham crossed his arms and exhaled. The sharp breath in which he emitted held both an irritated and solemn edge to it. His eyes beheld a glimmer of sadness. Oliver vaguely wondered why that was there while he took another piece. He's not used to seeing Montague exude much emotion let alone speak it. Plus, many thought he was incapable of emotion to begin with.

_'YOU get taunted?'_   Yeah, that's all that came to his mind.

* * *

''Today was just not one of my better days. It all started when I had to take points off Gryffindor this morning. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were off running around and breaking rules again so when I caught them, they lost twenty points.''

Oliver quietly huffed. _'I hope it wasn't each.'_

''Then after that, there was an explosion in Potions. I lost my work because of an inattentive Lion flirting with some girl and ignoring all my directions.''

_'We all had to vacate because of the fumes. Yeah, Garland's not the sharpest knife in the drawer.'_

''Before lunch, had to reprimand a few firsties. And once I was sent out on an errand for Professor Sprout, the Weasley twins...whom I'll describe more in detail later...they oh so kindly decided to douse me with a sludge shower once I left greenhouse six.''

The swan ducked his head down to hide his silent 'laughter.'

Graham continued, snarling. ''Those bastards ruined my clothes and the whole class laughed. I had to leave and go shower to rid myself of the muck, missed the entire lesson and we have a bloody test in her next class. Thanks to them, I had to hunt down Sprout, get the extra information and compile a study guide so I won't blow it. I don't understand why they come after me so much, I hardly ever speak to them unless it's to take points and to keep them from doing stupid shit that'll probably hurt someone else. I've already gotten hurt from a few of their pranks. They were just too enthralled by my predicament to notice."

The swan's head snapped abruptly to that. _'Wait, you've actually gotten hurt? I thought their pranks were harmless. They're supposed to be!'_

''I guarantee you they overheard their baby brother bitching about the point-taking like he does over everything else. That's probably why they did this one.'' Oliver couldn't exactly give his rebuttal, Ron did do that a lot.

''I can't stand the both of them. How they still have so many friends because of their bullshit is beyond me. I just wish they'd leave me alone. Is that too much to ask?''

_'I guess not.'_ Inwardly sighing, Oliver felt himself frown when Graham laid his head on his hand with a weary face. He never knew Montague's side of the story when he'd hear of the Snake falling victim to a Weasley prank. He'd assume he got what he deserved, laughed and left it alone. From the look on his face, though, it caused a twinge of pain in Oliver's heart. Perhaps he had been too hard on Graham to even realize he was hurting.

This moment sort of reminded Oliver of when he'd listen to Percy prattle on how others were too quick to judge Marcus and taunt him behind his back while he'd pretend to ignore it. He hated to say but his best mate was right. Graham's a person too and it wouldn't hurt to try to help. He'll have to ask the twins to tone it down. Whether or not they'll listen remains to be seen. If they don't, he'll put them through hell on the pitch.

''But I don't have to worry about that with you.'' Graham smiled and deposited yet another piece of scone into Oliver's beak. ''You don't have a reason to be terrible to me.''

_'I don't. Not anymore.'_

''So, you don't mind if I talk and you listen for a little while longer? I'll compensate your time with the rest of these scones.''

_'Why the hell not? I don't have anything else to do so let's see how this goes.'_

When the night concluded, Oliver flew to the Tower and returned to his bed. Feet thankfully dry, he hopped onto the mattress and wiggled under the covers to get situated. Laying his sleek head on the pillow, he sleepily mused. _'Guess I was wrong. Montague's not so bad after all.'_

* * *

**Anyone else glad Oliver's seeing the light? :)**


	6. A Delightful Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the follow-up as promised. :)

**Chapter Six-A Delightful Lunch**

_Several weeks later, on a Saturday afternoon._

''I told you we'd crush them!"

"This was one of your best games, Oliver."

"Way to go, mate!"

"Hey! Can't give Wood all the congrats. Harry's done magnificently catching the snitch!"

Oliver grinned, taking the pats and high-fives on the way out of the common room. His head was still abuzz from Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin. The cheering rang loud in his ears, his cheeks still lightly flushed from the cold winds. What made it all better was seeing his dad in the stands. It sucks he didn't stick around afterwards but hey, the man has to make a living...rich or not. Dinner wasn't for a few hours so this gave Oliver a perfect opportunity to make a kitchen run and stuff his face. Abouty thirty feet away from the stained dark oak doors, the most wondrous, mouth-watering and tantalizing aroma assaulted his nose.

_'What is that amazing smell? The house elves prepare dinner two hours in advance, not seven. Who could be in there?'_ He quickened his footsteps and went in to investigate.

The Keeper opened the door carefully and looked in. To his amazement, there was no brown, bulgy-eyed house elf but Graham Montague, standing in the front of the stove and stirring sizzling contents in a stainless steel pan, his face fixed in concentration. Completely surprised, he greeted the Slytherin.

''Afternoon, Montague. Interesting to see you here.''

Montague tensed. No one knew of his little hobby except for his dorm-mates, the house elves (who see him regularly), and Dumbledore (who samples his dishes and confections on occasion.). Seeing that Oliver now knows, he slightly fears he'll blab. He prayed he wouldn't. This among flying, going to the lake and hanging in dark places by himself was a favorite pastime. He didn't want others knowing his business. Turning down the heat, he ignored Oliver and continued stirring. Oliver didn't appear to want to rat him out and to be reassuring, he sauntered over and gave the Snake a casual charming smile. Graham loved (mostly loved) and hated that simultaneously.

''I didn't know students were allowed to cook in the kitchens.''

''Since when do you care about the rules, Wood?" Graham remained aloof, retorting in a clipped tone. That reply didn't phase the Keeper. Since they've technically 'hung out', he wanted to try befriending Graham so he replied.

''Eh. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't.'' He moved from the countertop's edge, stepping around to stand closer at Graham's left, almost leaning over his broad, black cotton-clad shoulder. Wood's brown eyes scanned the delightful mixture of meat, sauce, vegetables, and spices. His tongue ran slowly over his bottom lip in hopeful anticipation. ''This looks great, Montague. What is it?''

Beside him, Graham shivered on the inside from the minute tongue action and Oliver's proximity. He also blushed in there too, or that's how he forced it. Any color was so damn easy to show on Montague's pale, unblemished skin and it wasn't a good time for his crush to witness it.

''Uh.." he recollected himself then gave a real answer. ''If you must know, it's _pollo alla cacciatora_ or chicken cacciatore.''

Oliver slowly repeated the name, enunciating every syllable. ''Pollo alla cacciatora. Sounds delicious. Mind if I try some when you're done?"

Hearing those words uttered from an undeniably sexy Scottish brogue almost broke his focus. ''I didn't anticipate on having company."

"Aw, just a little taste? I promise I'll chew carefully and swallow. You know, to savor the flavor?"

* * *

The Snake's trousers tightened inappropriately at the word 'swallow'. _'Fucking Wood and his fucking puppy eyes and his fucking adorable pleading.'_ Graham reluctantly agreed but inwardly he is thrilled. Oliver is wanting to taste his food!

''All right..." Graham covered the pan with a sure hand and faced Wood. "..but you'll have to wait an hour. It has to simmer for all the flavors to combine and permeate the meat.''

''Ok.'' Oliver chose not to scavenge because that would be rude. Once the cacciatore finished, Graham prepared the food onto two nice golden plates and arranged the settings to perfection, with two water-filled goblets at the top left of each and two servings of fresh-baked rustic bread on the right. Oliver's eyes lit up once that familiar bread made its way onto the cutting board. ''So, you bake bread too?"

Graham replied, setting the silverware. ''Yes, now try the cacciatore.''

Shrugging, Oliver took to the plate while Graham subtly observed, taking small bites. Oliver brought the fork to his mouth and in seconds, he was blown away. The hot chicken simmered with herbs, the garlic, onion, tomatoes, and the red wine...all their flavors combined marvelously and plainly speaking, it was an orgasm in his mouth. He had never tasted anything this delicious. He loved his mother but her cooking does not compare, neither does the house elves'. Now he knows the origin of the herb bread and possibly the scones.

He swallowed and grinned. ''Good Merlin, Montague, this cacciatore is fucking amazing. Where'd you learn to make this?"

Graham's chest swelled with pride but he kept that on the down low. ''My uncle, Gabriel."

"This a family recipe?''

"Sort of." The majority of Graham's family was French but there was a mixture of Romanian, English and Italian in there as well. Oliver nodded, taking another bite and letting his eyes glaze over from it.

''What else do you cook?"

''A little of everything, mostly French and Italian cuisine and desserts.''

''Ah, the high-end stuff. Your uncle teach you those too?"

Graham sipped his water, contemplating a brief moment. _'This has been the longest we've ever held civil conversation. I have no complaints, I just hope we can keep this going and not fuck it up. He's trying, so can I.'_

''He's taught me everything I know about culinary arts. He runs a five-star wizarding restaurant in France and its branches in Italy, America and Britain. Have you heard of the Gilded Rose?''

Oliver sat down his fork. ''You mean to tell me that he owns the Gilded Rose? I've been there once when I was seven for lunch. The place was beautiful and so expensive. I thought I would break something if I breathed the wrong way.''

''You sat near the crystal sculpture, didn't you?"

''Yes.''

Graham emitted a small chuckle. ''No worries. There's an unbreakable charm over it.''

Oliver sighed in relief. ''Good to know. I can sit next to it if I ever go again."

Halfway through his cacciatore, Graham asked ''Do you always come here after a game?"

His lunch already devoured, Oliver responded. ''Yup. Playing gives me a big appetite. That's why I came down to raid. Didn't want to wait until lunch."

"Impatient Gryffindor."

Oliver laughed, setting down his goblet. ''Hey, a man's gotta eat and your cacciatore certainly hit the spot. With all this great cooking you do, your girlfriend must be lucky."

Graham raised a thick, dark eyebrow with a slight quirk of the lips. _'He thinks I have a girlfriend?'_   ''Girlfriend?"

Oliver recovered, quickly supplying. ''Uh, boyfriend, whatever suits your fancy.'' _'Why did I assume?'_

''If you must know, Wood, I'm single and I prefer men.''

''Oh, ok. I didn't know. Thought you were the sort to keep someone a secret or something.''

''Well, considering how the rumor mill spews nothing but garbage on a regular basis, I like to keep my business private.''

''Can't blame you there.'' Oliver agreed. Too many people run their damn mouths. ''So, uh...''

Montague patiently waited, a soft smile rested on his lips as he looked at Oliver, loving how positively adorable he is when he's awkward.

''What else do you wanna talk about?"

"Hmm, I can think of a few things."

* * *

Over the next hour or two they exchange a few more pleasantries and it all ends on a friendly note. Leaving the kitchen, Oliver was all smiles. This conversation with Montague, no, Graham, turned out better than expected.

Among partaking in a delicious lunch, he learned there was more to the Snake than everyone in his house believed. He was surprised to learn Graham actually preferred to become a chef and work at his uncle's restaurant instead of going into the Ministry or professional quidditch (even though admittedly, he's a great Chaser). Graham's reason being ''That's what everyone expects out of me simply because they believe I can do nothing else. I want to do something I love and what I love is cooking.''

Oliver respected that considering everyone else who flocked about _him_ believed _he_ was going to play for Puddlemere after graduation. Unbeknownst to them, that wasn't going to happen. Oliver made peace with that reality long ago. Reaching the changing staircases, he reflected upon Graham's preference and how strangely satisfied he was after hearing it. He's never acted this way before with anyone else (the vast majority of which were girls) and it piqued his interest. Why did he think that? Why Graham?

If Oliver wanted to be totally honest and look at it from one vantage point; Graham caught his eye for being who he was... all dark, brooding, a little creepy but on the fascinating side and if the Scot decided to indulge his baser instincts; Graham was intensely attractive and had a body hard enough to bounce galleons off of. He could tell from the black form-fitting shirt all the way to the matching trousers. He seriously fought the urge to give his behind a good pinch when the raven bent to put away something. (He's allowed to have his moments like anyone else. He's still a man, damn it.)

While he walked, Oliver became more and more open to the idea that Graham may be possible dating material. A small blush overcame the edges of his sunkissed cheeks.

_'Not a bad idea, if you ask me. Me and Graham...it could work. Although, how am I going to do this? Just because we've had one afternoon conversing with me in my human state doesn't mean he'll jump to the idea. I'd like for him to. I really would because that would make this attempt easier. Maybe I should take time to approach this carefully, let Graham warm up to me. Face it, I haven't been the nicest to him so I need to let this blossom on its own. He'll come around if and when he decides to.'_

Back at the kitchen, Graham exited happy as hell at this turn in their typical interaction. Who'd have thought a chance meeting over what was originally supposed to be a solitary lunch would turn into two and a half hours worth of good conversation and amicable air? Needless to say, Graham was thrilled all went so well.

_'Maybe, just maybe, there is hope after all. I don't pray to the gods often but I do ask that Oliver comes to see me again. I really would like us to have a chance.'_ With that thought, he entered the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**And there you have the extra chapter. I hope the change of heart doesn't seem to be occurring too quickly. I did put 'several weeks later' at the top. That could indicate a month or maybe two. (Your choice which it is.) :) What you think so far?**


	7. Unknown Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! So sorry for being so late with an update. I'll make it known here and now for all my fics (even though I'll say it there) that I've been struggling with terrible writer's block and everything else. I don't need to go into detail. Anyway, here's chapter 7 and I'll be promptly working on another one to post sooner to make up for my absence.
> 
> Remember, regular font: ''...blah...'' is Oliver's human form speech.
> 
> In italic: '...blah...' : is Oliver's thoughts while in swan form.
> 
> -...blah...-: is Oliver's swan speech. (note bold and regular font.)

**Chapter Seven-Unknown Admission**

_Th_ _at night..._

''C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Can't you finish any faster?'' Graham whispered impatiently to the oven in the kitchens that night, waiting on the timer to 'ding.' He's been floating on air all day since he talked with Oliver and he's just anxious to tell someone about it. To tell the swan about it, yeah...that's it. Telling Flint would be a terrible idea and telling the others would be a gamble, depending on whether they'd actually listen or not. Right now, he just wants these damn cranberry-orange muffins out of the oven!

One minute later and the timer rings. Graham turns off the oven, grabs oven mitts and pulls the tray off the rack, popping each steaming confection from its mold while trying not to burn the piss out his hands.

''Perfect.'' One dozen mounds of golden brown with fruit flecks baked wonderfully.

He gingerly placed two muffins upon a plate and slid them over the counter. Dumbledore was coming shortly for another sample. In impeccable timing, Albus glided through the door with that never-ending twinkle in his periwinkle blue eyes.

''Ah, Mr. Montague. I see your recent baking is finally completed. Thought it would have been a few minutes later.''

"It's normally anywhere from twelve to fourteen minutes depending on the ingredients, Professor. Pumpkin is a little more stubborn, or at least it has been for me. These, however, aren't pumpkin. They're cranberry-orange. Careful, they're still hot."

Dumbledore took one muffin and bit into it, savoring the burst of citrus and tangy-sweet fruit. ''Delicious. I must declare you've outdone yourself yet again."

Graham nodded and gave a light smile in return. Not too broad, like his father always instructed. ''Thank you, sir."

"Any chance I may have an assorted basket closer towards Christmas?"

"Of course. Just write down what flavors you want and I'll prepare it."

Joy flickered across that grandfatherly face. "Fantastic. I shall." He claimed the second muffin and started off. "Goodnight, Mr. Montague and.." he returned a smile. "..have a pleasant evening."

Graham stared after him, stuffing a few muffins into his pockets. _'He knows about my excursions. There's nothing that man isn't aware of, is there?'_

* * *

Ambling down the darkened rolling hills, Graham happily made his way to the lake, hoping the swan would already be there. He was. The white bird casually hovered over the water, scoping a place to land. Montague observed him landing upon the rock this time so he sat underneath the hanging willow branches, drawing his robes closer to his body when the chilly winds rustled through them. Slyly, he pulled out a muffin and let the breeze carry the scent, snickering once the swan locked eyes with him and began waddling over.

_'What you make tonight? The smell intrigues me.'_

"Good evening. Thought this would have caught your attention. It's my newest batch: Cranberry-Orange muffins. I'll give you the privilege of having the first bite, if you don't count me giving the first two away to Dumbledore.''

_'Dumbledore knows? Oh yeah, you told me. Nevermind.'_ Oliver was too busy listening to that smooth-as-honey voice and sniffing the muffin. Graham pinched off a fluffy golden piece from the top and sat it in his palm. The swan slowly ducked his bill, careful not to bite or peck, then claimed it.

"Here, why don't I break it up for you and let you eat it from, uh..." on his left, he grabbed a rock and pulled out his wand. Muttering a handy transfiguration spell, the stone transformed into a higher-set dish, enough to where his feathered friend didn't have to crane his neck so low. "There we are. Better?"

Oliver dove his face into the plate for an answer.

''Glad I could be of assistance." Biting into his own muffin, Graham tentatively reached out and stroked a tiny spot on the swan's head.

Oliver stopped in mid-chew. That was the first time Graham's ever touched him, well...like this and in an affectionate manner. It actually felt nice. He loved it when people touched his head. It mostly likely came from all the times he'd curl up on his mother's lap when he was technically a cygnet and she'd pet his feathers. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy (eh..feathery) inside. He'd turn to mush in their hands. Quickly devouring the last of his muffin, Oliver waddled closer and inclined his head, giving subtle permission.

Graham raised an eyebrow and kept petting. ''Didn't think you'd let me. I took a gamble when I touched you. Wild swans normally don't allow it.''

_'I'm not your average wild swan.'_ Oliver let out a swan purr, craning his head further and extending his neck. Graham took his cue and glided fingers down his delicate neck and across his spine. Oliver shuddered wonderfully, fluttering those tailfeathers.

The Snake laughed softly. "Struck a nerve, haven't I?"

_'You've struck a whole bunch of nerves. Do it again.'_ he closed his eyes while Montague continued, loving every stroke from beginning to end. _'Merlin, if you're this good with your hands at cooking and Quidditch, I wonder how you are under the sheets.'_

"I've never witnessed a swan adjusting so quickly to human interaction. A part of me thinks you must have been a pet at some time but escaped. I think it's a good thing you did if you were. Swans aren't pets. They're supposed to fly free like any wild bird. On the other hand, you might have been safer back home in captivity. Although, even if you're home, there are no guarantees.''

Oliver almost nodded, remembering the instant he was attacked right near his manor. _'You could say that again.'_

"So..." Graham readjusted himself, grabbing yet another muffin. ''...on a lighter note, today was the best I've had in a long time."

_'Really?'_

"Wanna know why?"

_'Sure. I'm all...uh..ears?'_

''Today, I got to talk to my crush _without_ arguing. I have NEVER been able to do this in all the years I've stayed here because he'd fuss and fight with my mates, or he'd have people flocking around every time I'd get near him. His friends and mine don't get along very well, as you can tell."

Oliver looked up at him, his heart sinking slightly. _'You...have a crush on someone? Already? Who is it?'_

Graham bit his lip cutely, his cheeks in a blush. ''I've never told you who I'm crushing on, did I?"

The bird was about to blow his cover and shake his head. _'No. Come on, tell me!'_

"Well, his name is Oliver."

* * *

Oliver's brown eyes lit up instantly and he stared widely out into the dark. _'What?! You do?! It's me?!'_

"Yep, Oliver Wood. Headstrong Gryffindor, captain of his Quidditch team and all-around popular guy. Oh, man.'' The Slytherin laid his head back on the tough bark, exhaling softly. ''I can't tell you how long I've fancied the bloke. You should see him. He's about an inch or so shorter than I, short medium-brown hair, eyes of such a rich chocolate tone, golden skin and a body to kill for. He is the most beautiful creation the gods have ever placed upon this earth."

Too bad you can't see a blush on a bird's cheeks because it's loud and ever present on Oliver's face. He swallowed, nervously taking a bite of the muffin to collect himself. He had no idea whatsoever that Graham fancied him. The Snake never gave a single indication that he did. His aloof and partially cold attitude certainly proved the opposite, especially when he ripped twenty-five points away from Gryffindor and some more over the last month.

_'Wow, Graham. I've...I've never thought you'd say stuff like that about me. You really think I'm beautiful?'_

"You should hear his voice. He has this sexy Scottish accent and every time I hear it, I just want to kiss him all over.''

The swan gulped, fluttering his wingtips. _'You do? I wouldn't mind if you did.'_

Graham's blissful countenance faded, his dark eyes took on that solemn gleam. ''Don't know if I ever will."

_'What? Why?'_

''You see, I'm trying to be hopeful now that we're starting to get along but there's this part of me that says I still won't have a chance in hell. Every where I see Oliver, he's almost always with someone or in a group. I don't exactly count Percy Weasley in this since they're best mates and he's dating Marcus Flint.''

_'Ehh..Flint. Please don't ruin the moment with his name.'_

''When I said Oliver was popular, I meant it. It never fails to see a bunch of girls flock to him when he walks in. I get why they do. The sun shines on him and he lights up the room when he does. They're always gushing over him, batting their eyelashes, pushing out their chests, or asking him to hang out at Hogsmeade or where-the-fuck-ever. Few guys do the same thing. What's terrible about it is not once did I ever see them want to speak to him about who he is or what he wants when they decide to chat him up. They think all he does is live and breathe quidditch and joke and laze about. It's not all Oliver is, it can't be. Why others don't bother to look deeper, I dunno."

Oliver looked at the ground in thought. _'I dunno, either. When you put it that way, I've noticed that too. The only person here who had really put forth interest in my wellbeing was Percy and I have yet to hear anyone else.'_

It kinda sucked when someone whom you thought was an enemy actually knew more about what you wanted than those closest to you. Secretly, Oliver did want somebody to see past the quidditch-obsessed exterior to what was truly underneath, even if it was by luck he'd find someone who'd accept his nocturnal problem and the lack of nighttime intimacy that's going to come with it. Maybe Graham would be his chance? Only time will tell and as of this moment, he's delighted that Montague's feelings are mutual and this makes it easier at attempting a friendship, then a relationship.

Graham sighed. ''Think there's really a chance Oliver and I can be together?''

_'I think fortune's smiling upon you already.'_ Positioning his webbed feet, the swan hopped up into the Snake's lap and laid his feathered head upon his chest in an attempt to be cute.

Montague chuckled, stroking his feathers. ''Well, I can take that as a yes, huh? You're quite enthusiastic in your responses, you know that?''

_'Yep!'_

About thirty yards away, several voices chatted loudly, snapping Graham and his feathered companion out of their silence. ''Oh, no. How the hell did they find me?'' The swan poked his head over his arm and peered in that direction. He saw about six dull blobs but couldn't make out their exact identities, but upon hearing Graham's question, he had a pretty clear idea who they were.

''Oi, Montague! There you are. Wondering where you've been sneaking off to." It was Flint who boomed, trudging his way over with Warrington and the other room-mates in tow.

Graham rolled his dark blue eyes. ''Why did you even look for me? I don't bother you when you're fucking Weasley.''

* * *

Flint shot him a crooked grin, about to retort when his icy blues lowered onto the white blob in Graham's lap. ''Really? What the hell is with you and birds, Montague?"

"You too good for people now?" Warrington teased, looking him over.

"No, I'm not."

"Eh, could have fooled me. You hardly hang with us anymore." Terence pointed out.

Graham silently bit back. _'I'd hang out with you a little more if you guys ever fucking listened to me.'_ "I felt like being by myself for a change. Is that a crime? And since when do I have to justify my nightly outings to any of you?"

"Jeez, Montague. Don't have a cow, you're not on trial here." Flint lazily placated, stepping over a tree root to get a closer look at the both of them.

Oliver started to cringe. _'Why the hell are you eyeing me like that? Get those creepy things away from me!'_

Graham immediately noticed him recoil further into his chest. "Back off a bit, Flint. You're scaring him."

"How? I only wanna get a good look at 'im. You're not such a bad little bird now, are you?" He reached his dinner plate-sized hand closer to attempt petting him. The swan's eyes narrowed on the incoming digits.

_'If you don't back off right now, Flint, I'm gonna...'_ He clamped his beak upon Flint's thick fingers with all his might, letting go when a loud growl escapes his mouth. Oliver fought the urge to spit. _'Bleh! Nasty! I am NEVER doing that again!'_

Graham shook his head. "Told you."

Marcus glared. "He fucking bit me!"

"And?"

"And? I'm gonna ring that bloody bird's neck!"

Instantly, Oliver shoots up from Graham's lap and fucking goes off, squawking, hissing, and wildly beating at the Chaser with his wings.

**'-Don't you touch me! Fuck you! Take that! And that! And that!-'**

Flint struggled to get away, almost falling flat on the ground. "Get- Get off me! Go away!'' he shouted as his mates laughed at his expense, completely tickled their big bad captain was fighting a bird and nearly losing. Dodging a large wing that could actually break a human arm, Flint reared back a hand to smack him off.

Graham jumped up and barked, getting in the middle of both him and his companion. "Don't you dare! One hit from you and you'll kill him!"

"And I'm supposed to let him attack me? You're crazy!"

"If you had stepped back like I said, this wouldn't have happened!"

Knocking off a small flurry of feathers, Flint grunted irritably. "Whatever. Just keep that little shit away from me. Next time, he'll be dinner."

Graham rolled his eyes while Oliver waddled over to his right, indignantly shaking his tailfeathers. "Yeah. I'll do that."

"Good. While you hang out with you bird friend, I'm heading back inside. We're going over a new strategy in our dorm tomorrow so don't come in too late." Flint stomped off but not before threatening the rest with a severe beating if they told anyone about this.

Terence grinned. "This was an interesting evening, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"All right. See ya."

He left snickering, leaving Graham shaking his head and looking down at his feathered friend. "Sorry about Flint. He's a little thickheaded."

Oliver huffed, kicking a webbed foot. _'You're telling me.'_

''Honestly, you'd think he'd know to read body language, and I mean any sort of body language from anyone, not just Weasley's.''

_'Flint's a fucking dumbarse. Don't make any excuses for him.'_

Graham sighed and squatted beside Oliver, petting him gently. "Are you ok?" The swan replied by leaning into his hand. He smiled. "I'm glad. I didn't want him to hurt such a beautiful creature."

Oliver inwardly nodded in agreement, reluctantly admitting. _'Me too. I don't think I would have survived if he struck me in the chest, especially in this weaker body.'_ Montague glided his fingertips along Oliver's spine once more and rose to his feet. _'Where ya goin'?'_

"I figure it's time to call it a night. I'd stay out longer but you heard Flint. I have to be alert while he's going over the strategy. Surprised he opted to come looking for me. Anyway, I'll see you later and I'll bring a different treat next time. Goodnight."

Oliver slightly hung his head as he quietly bid him goodbye. Their nice night was fucking ruined by Flint and his peanut gallery sauntering up to their spot liked they owned the place. He really considered heading to another location but he thought 'No.' Graham probably wouldn't be able to find him and would believe he left, thus ruining their chances of possibly making a deeper connection and Oliver wasn't going to have it. He's going to stick this out and hope they don't come back. Most likely they won't because he attacked Flint.

_'Boy, that felt fucking good.'_   he thought, shaking out his wings. He actually got a few good knocks in, which he can't always do in the halls. Truthfully, full-grown swans have been known to break bones and Oliver hoped he could do that once, just once, to put Flint in his place for a while. Staring out in the darkness until Graham's form completely vanished, Oliver flew across the lake and up to one of the castle entrances, still slightly brooding over earlier. A few waddles in, his swan ears pick up a disturbance about two meters ahead. A pair of low-set familiar eyes were locked in on his position, creeping closer and closer.

''Mrrooowwww...''

_'Oh no, sweetie. This is NOT the night to be messin' with me!'_

The swan stilled and lowered his head to face Mrs. Norris as her light steps turned into a canter. Oliver's feathered shoulders stooped lower, his wings spread further. He stamped his webbed feet from side to side, feeling that adrenaline rush through his veins.

_'All right! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come here! RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'_

Bellowing a fierce swan's war cry, Oliver charged and the greatest bird-feline battle ever was fought in the silent halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning when Percy and Oliver were walking the corridors to breakfast, Percy noticed Mrs. Norris carefully treading past them to slink off somewhere.

"My goodness. She's missing clumps of hair, she's also with a slight limp. What happened to her?"

Oliver stared ahead with a stoic look in his eyes. ''It was a battle of epic proportions."

"Oh god, Oliver. You beat up a cat."

"Hey, she was coming after _me_ , ok? She deserved it. At least I was in animal form and it leveled the playing field."

Percy had to give him that. "Well, try not to do it anymore."

"Aw, I don't think she'll try again." With one snarl directed at her, Mrs. Norris quickly fled the scene. "Stupid cat should know her place."

"After that animal kingdom reversal, I think she will."

* * *

**Yes! Graham spilled the beans and now they're getting somewhere!**

***Snorts* I had to do it. I had to make Oliver fight the cat. It was coming! XD Anyway, I hope this satisfies you for a little while. I'm currently working on another in between the rest of my fics. Thank goodness for coming out of a rut! :D (Anyone with me on that one?) :P**


	8. Percy's Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hope you're all doing well. I'm still busy writing chapters for this and my other stories. It's taking me longer than usual. Sorry, it's either I do things decently or wind up with a bunch of crap...or burn out. O.O

**Chapter Eight-Percy's Confirmation**

_Monday morning..._

Oliver was in the middle of the best dream. He was lying naked on a huge bed while an equally nude, muscular Graham drizzled caramel down his stomach and along his stiffened length. Graham's tongue just brushed the tip when that goddamn beeping started, waking him and ruining his morning.

'BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP!

"Rrrrgghhh...nooo! Fucking alarm.'' Oliver groaned as his large hand smacked the alarm clock off the nightstand. He rolled onto his back and looked around his canopy, hoping to get more awake. Upon moving, he couldn't ignore the aching below his belly. Slightly sighing to himself, Oliver reached and drifted his fingers below the waistband of his blue plaid pajamas.

He shuddered once he had a good grip and started to stroke. Just when he had a rhythm going, the bedcurtain opened. ''Perce!" Oliver hid himself under the blanket, not that it did much good since he was protruding.

Amused, the prefect smiled. ''This a bad time?"

"Ugh, kinda." He still had his right hand in his pants for fuck's sake.

Percy softly chuckled. "Luckily for you we're the only ones here. You might want to shower and come down for breakfast. I'll leave to you to finish."

Oliver shook his head. "Nah, I'm limp now."

"Sorry to hear that." He turned to leave. "Oh, but before I go, is it over anyone I know or on a whim?"

"It's someone you know. They, uh, just kind of appeared and started doing amazing things."

"All right." Percy left it at that. He had a feeling someone's caught his fancy but whether or not it's the someone he's thinking of, that remains to be seen.

Alone again, Oliver dragged himself and his dead boner out of bed and into the showers.

* * *

"Can I please look at that last little bit from the essay? I need to finish the final paragraph."

"Why didn't you already? And no, she'll notice."

"No, she won't. Not if I reword it to sound like me."

Percy sighed. "Ok, but don't make this a habit. And do it fast, she'll be here any moment."

Oliver took the parchment and scribbled, paraphrasing a sentence or two and tweaking it slightly. Thankfully, he and Percy had the same topic. "Here. Thanks, mate."

"You'd be lost if I didn't save your arse."

"Perce, my arse unofficially has your name written all over it."

Percy was very tempted on some occasions to charm it on there as a reminder, like now if he thought about it. He _did_ stare at his wand and unfortunately resisted the temptation.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor."

McGonagall's boots clacked across the stone floor as she shut the doors behind her, heading to the front. Her stern eyes flitted along the faces staring back. "I trust you all have completed your assignments. You know the drill. Rolled parchment to the left side of the desks."

The distinct sound of rustling robes and last minute rolling echoed. Minerva flicked her wand and they appeared in an empty basket on the upper right hand corner of her desk. Satisfied with the full pile, she began her lesson.

Towards the back, Graham listened intently to the instruction on nonverbally conjuring elements while beside him, Marcus doodled a very dirty drawing of he and Percy at an odd angle. The dark blue-eyed Snake saw this out the corner of his eye and frowned.

_'Seriously? Yeah, that looks nice but here is not the place to brainstorm positions.'_ Once McGonagall's back turned, he whispered. "Pay attention. What if she decides to whisk _that_ up there?"

"Doesn't matter. Everyone knows."

"Want a detention and not be able to try it?" He received an icy glare. "Not from me. _HER_."

"Fine. Have it your way." Flint folded the incriminating doodle and stowed it away as she returned. Graham was indeed thankful for every time someone listened or he'd hear complaining later.

"Now if you would direct your attention to the center of your desks, you will find a stone disk. That is where you will conjure your element. To prevent disaster, these have been charmed to contain whatever you choose to a decent size. You will be assigned a partner for this in-class assignment and it may or may not be the person next to you. When I call out your names, please change your seats. Adair, Ferris...Hurley, Bell..."

As McGonagall called out the list, Oliver peered behind him diagonally towards the Slytherin side. He was hopeful in getting Graham as his partner but usually, it's been him and Percy or him and that blonde Slytherin, Shannon, or whatever her name was. Now that she was sitting with Katie and Percy's going to be with Marcus (no surprise), he pondered over who the professor would stick him with.

''...Wood, Montague.."

Graham's dark eyes lit up. _'Oliver?! Yes!'_ He was hoping Oliver would be his. His class partner, anyway. Marcus trudged over to Percy and Oliver walked to Graham's desk. A small smile overtook his face the further back he went. Montague remained impassive due to being in public. He sent Wood a polite nod as he claimed his seat.

"Hey, G- ...Montague." _'Watch it! Don't give anything away. You're just now starting to be friends.'_ "How's it going?"

"The same, really. You?"

Oliver replied with a sheepish smile, pulling out his wand. "Eh, pretty much like you." _'Can I get any more awkward?'_

_'God, you're so adorable.'_ "So, shall we?"

* * *

"Ok..um.." Oliver tapped his wandtip on the tabletop, figuring his game plan. He had absolutely no idea what element to conjure first and he wasn't too keen on the execution since his concentration was sort of split between the lesson and the sexy Snake.

Graham raised an eyebrow and cocked his head a tad. His Lion seemed lost. "You look a little confused."

Oliver sighed. "Tell me about it. I dunno which one to do and I..well.." So much for his plan of NOT looking like a total idiot. Although, Graham appeared not to be annoyed by his inability to choose or perform. In fact, he seemed to be in a helpful mood.

"Maybe I can assist? Dunno if I'll get it right either but at least we'll both look dumb." Oliver felt so much better. His gorgeous grin showed it. Melting, Graham was melting!

"I could sure use the help."

"Ok. I'm choosing fire. From what she says, the key is to move the wand slightly like this and picture a spark at first, then as you move upward, imagine the flame reaching higher.''

While Marcus worked on his second attempt of conjuring water, Percy casually gazed to Oliver and Graham. Montague had a small fire on his disk, directing his wand and instructing Oliver all with a calm and somewhat kinder face. Interesting. He's always cold in the classes shared with Gryffindor and as far as Percy knew, the same with the others. In Hufflepuff's case, he was plain unapproachable! Oddly, at this moment his frigid countenance was close to non-existent (To the trained eyes and intuition of Percy Weasley!). Now, Oliver was trying his attempt at a nonverbal conjure. He had a tiny fire that almost fizzled out until Graham gently guided a finger up his wand and the flame grew, as did Oliver's trademark smile.

_'Impressive. You're not normally this successful at one try. However, that flame's not the only thing garnering a few curious stares.'_

Indeed. Whispers floated about among the Gryffindor section. Montague and Oliver's confrontations weren't nearly as legendary as his and Flint's, though they were bitter all the same. This abrupt amicable change obviously caught everyone off guard. Percy turned back to Marcus and saw his furrowed brow/light sharp-toothed snarl combo. That was _never_ good.

Percy bit his lower lip in worry. _'I know something is up between you two, Ol. I just hope you're prepared to be questioned. I also hope Marcus doesn't get to you before I do.'_

"You've all done well today, some of you will need work. Be sure to practice and do it preferably not in closed quarters. I'll see you next class.'' Professor McGonagall announced just before she left the room.

None of the students could wait to get out. Percy waited patiently as did two others while the doors were jammed. Oliver deliberately slowed himself, hoping the prefect would go ahead so he could steal a brief moment with Graham.

Promptly packed, he moved a few steps. ''Shall I wait for you?"

"Eh, I'll catch up. Don't worry about me."

"Suit yourself." Percy shrugged and continued. It was safe to approach. Flint and his crew already evacuated.

"Hey.."

Graham fixed his shoulderstrap higher up, holding the bottom pouch close to his hip. "Hey yourself."

Oliver tried not to get distracted by those movements...really, those body parts. ''What you doing later?"

"Not much, I suppose. Homework, mostly. Why?"

"I was sort of hoping you'd like to hang out again in the kitchens, go raiding or something. I got a tip that we're having shepherd's pie again."

Groaning, he replied. "That's almost three times in a week. How about I cook while we're there?"

Is it bad that Oliver's mouth began to water already? "Sounds great."

Montague noticed how those chocolates lit up in anticipation. He gripped the strap, preventing a foolish, giddy grin from cracking. ''What would you prefer?"

"Why not something simple like..uh...spaghetti and meatballs? I haven't had it in months."

"We'll do that. Eight o'clock?"

"See you then."

"Perfect." Montague followed that beautiful arse out the door and let a love-struck sigh finally escape. _'Just perfect. I get to cook for you again. You know, I wouldn't have minded cooking something a little more complicated.'_

He watched him disappear with Percy towards the end of the corridor. _'It doesn't take much to please you, does it? I'm so glad you're not high-maintenance.'_

Ever so thankful he wasn't, Graham hurried off to his next class, mentally picking the recipe to make the best damn plate of spaghetti Oliver will ever taste.

* * *

Four thirty-five struck Percy's clock. He sat tapping the edge of his Ancient Runes text with an air of impatience. Oliver was supposed to have been in the dorm right after Muggle Studies, not screwing around. He was surely itching to hex whoever caught his attention now instead of-

"Hey Perce! Sorry, I'm late. Fred and George kind of..."

"Sidetracked him."

"Caused a distraction."

"Not a bad one."

"A good one."

Oliver playfully pushed the identical redheads off his shoulders. "Anyway, they needed my assistance on a prank. I said no and-"

Percy shut his book, retorting in a clipped tone. "I'll be sure to congratulate you and admonish them about it later. Right now, we need to talk." Fred and George were still standing, all ears with mischievous grins. "That means go." Percy waved them off.

"Go on, guys." Oliver ushered them out while Percy locked and Silenced the door, adding an insulation charm under the edge of the door so none of their occasional extendable ears can wiggle through.

_'Really, Perce? Think that's a little too much security?'_ he thought, but as soon as it came he remembered these were the Twin Terrors they're dealing with. They can be the nosiest little fucks sometimes. Flopping down on his bed, Oliver splayed himself comfortably along the crimson duvet. "Ahh. So, what you want to speak to me for?"

Percy removed his glasses and set them down. He folded his hands together and eyed Oliver seriously, but not too gravely. "Ol, I'd like you to be honest with me."

"Uh, sure. Whatever."

"I know about you and Graham."

Oliver widened his eyes at this, surprised that Percy paid attention to the slight discrepancy between him and Montague. "W-What do you know?"

"You're together, are you not?"

Oh, he believed they were dating. "No, we're not. Not yet." One suspicion confirmed. Percy raised an eyebrow and casually leaned back onto his pillows. Oliver sheepishly asked his room-mate, twiddling his thumbs together and looking up from under his lashes. "How did you know?"

"I've had a feeling he's the one you've been seeing because you're out more frequently. There's also your behavior earlier in Transfiguration, plus Marcus told me he found Graham sitting with a swan over the weekend while I was on patrol. There's only one swan here." Oliver remained silent. Of course Percy had to find out so damn soon. "However, I was unaware that you're not dating. So, you simply befriended him? When did this happen? And when did you start fancying him?"

He definitely had some explaining to do and so he began. "Last Saturday afternoon as a human. I found him cooking in the kitchens. We ate and bantered for a bit, then I guess we decided to try to be friends. We uh, technically have been hanging out longer than that. Several weeks near the Black Lake, actually. He...didn't know the swan was me."

"Does he-...?"

"No. He doesn't. As for fancying, I guess I can also say it was over those several weeks too but I didn't decide to really do anything about it until last weekend."

"I see."

Oliver wandered over to Percy's bed and plopped beside him. "Have you ever really looked at him, Perce?" He has. Intelligent, tall, lean and muscled frame, intense facial features, dark hair, piercing eyes that kept yours glued to them, a voice that could send lovely shivers down your spine (Could, as in, if Percy decided to date Graham, then it would affect him.), plus an amazing backside. Percy saw the attractiveness factors there.

"I cannot say I haven't."

"Then you see why I'm pursuing him."

"Appearance alone can't be why you're interested."

"Ok, I didn't clarify. The last night I saw him, he actually confessed his feelings."

Another suspicion confirmed. Percy smirked. "Knew it."

"Wait, what? You knew?"

"Kind of. I watched him stare holes in the back of your head some time ago. I wasn't too sure about that nor of your intentions towards him. I wanted confirmation."

"Sneak. You could have mentioned it." Oliver jokingly narrowed his eyes and smacked him with a pillow.

Percy smacked back, getting an 'Oof!' out of the Keeper. "I could have but I didn't. Anyway, I'm proud of you. If everyone in Gryffindor sees that you can befriend and/or date someone in Slytherin, then I'm sure they can work to lessen this bloody rivalry." Ever the campaigner for civility, Percy is.

"You ended up with Flint and yet that didn't seem to help."

"No one bothers to listen to the 'pompous prat', remember?''

Oliver sighed. "You're right. Perce, I want to pursue Graham. The problem is we're trying to be friends and I don't think it would be a good idea for everyone to know just yet. Not many people here like him, either. What should I do?"

After silent consideration, Percy spoke his piece. "For now, I think it's best to take the slower route of staying friends, just for a little while. If Marcus comes around asking questions, I'll do my best to head him off. Can't say it'll work every time. He will figure it out.''

The Scot did his damnedest not to appear unnerved by that very inevitable event. As much as he disliked Flint and wanted to best him at everything (especially Quidditch), he didn't want to keep fighting and have Graham get hurt in the process. Until the day arrives when he could shout his affection from the rooftops or simply walk around holding hands, he'll have to keep his hormones in check.

Percy saw his discomfort and patted his shoulder. "Even when he does, I wouldn't worry too much. He is capable of listening to reason."

"That's because you have him wrapped around your bookish little finger."

"And he admits it." Percy slyly returned.

That was completely new to Oliver. "Really?"

"You'd be surprised at what he admits to me. Unfortunately I cannot divulge that information because it's private."

Oliver snorted. "And the graphic noises and orders I heard two Saturdays ago when you were both fucking wasn't?"

Percy nonchalantly lifted his eyebrows, replying so smoothly and indifferently, Snape would have awarded points if he heard. "Oh, you heard that? I'll put up a Silencer next time."

"Please." Oliver got up and traversed to his trunk.

"...Or you could not sleep 'til lunch and miss my memo again.'' Percy murmured, getting back to his book while leaving Oliver's expression a hilariously disturbed one.

* * *

**Hi again! Thanks for still keeping up! To those who may think I jumped ahead with Percy's suspicions, please know that I did because several chapters back, he notices Graham staring at Oliver and come on...this is Percy. He knows things. :P Please stayed tuned for Oliver and Graham's 'dinner date', I mean...hanging out over a few plates of spaghetti. Yeah, that's it. XD And Flint will be speaking with Graham, I can tell you that much.**

**I do know they serve more than just shepherd's pie at dinner but go with the idea that there's several and Graham's picky. Remember that.**


End file.
